As the scream fades
by Whatevergal
Summary: A young screamer by the name of Zachary remembers how she became the way she was. This was a one shot. T for blood


"KYYYAAAAAAHHHH!" The screamer wailed as she hid from the survivors. They hadn't been able to catch up to her, giving her time to hide behind a military tank and let out her scream.

She smirked as she heard the screams, wails, and shrieks of the oncoming hoarde.

Gunfire sounded, along with the yells of the survivors.

The girl began to laugh, her laughs getting louder, but somthing flahsed through her head, causing her to stop.

1 week after first infection.

"Inmate #42's condition is increasing, her mind isn't stable enough to be let loose."

The doctor looked through the bullet proof glass window that was high up in the young inmates room.

The young girl was huddled in the corner, her brown hair hung over her face, her soulders moving with the mix of crying and laughter she was producing.

Dr. Sullivan shook his head.

Zachary was only 15, but she had managed to lose whatever sanity she had left.

She had a brother who had been arrested for stealing a flat screen T.V.

And her parents disowned her.

Dr. Sullivan turned to his partner, Dr. Green who was looking anxiously at the girl.

The doctors were both worried about their families, ever since the infection hit, they couldn't leave the mental hospital.

Gunfire rang, causing the two doctors to look up at the sucurity cameras.

What they saw made their hearts practically stop. There were infecteds everywhere, the cameras showing the guards getting mauled.

Dr. Sullivan was first to react, no longer caring for the inmates "Green! Release the inmates, if we're lucky, the zombies'll eat them first so we can escape.

It wasn't the best of plans, but it might work.

The girl looked up toward the padded door that just opened.

This was her chance!

She hadn't even gotten to the door before a man came walking toward her from behind the door.

He was missing one of his arms, his head a bloody mess, blood dripped from his teeth.

Zach let out a loud yell "Get out of my way now!"

The man continued to stare at her with his sunken eyes, only a small white pupil revealing he even _had_ eyes.

Before Zach could threaten him again, he ran to her, grabbing her trapped arms and planting a large bit on her shoulder.

Rage filled her, using her booted leg, she managed to turn him around and slam her plattform, buckled boot into his back.

She knocked him to the floor and slammed her hard boot to his head about 20 times until he stopped moving, his blood staining the padding on the floor and and walls.

She didn't want to kill him, but he had attacked her, it was self defense.

Now she had lost all her sanity, killing someone.

Zach looked at her badly injured shoulder, her blood staining the white of the straight jacket, a rip showing her skin and wound, the bite beginning to hurt and ooze some sort of green liquid.

Not good.

She had heard very little about this infection, overhearing doctors while pretending to be asleep.

She only knew two things.

The infection was spreading through bites and even airborne.

And there was no cure.

She turned to the even more mutilated man then to her bite.

She was going to be infected, she knew it.

Her mind began to swim, her stomach doing backflips.

She was running out of time.

She fell to her knees and emptied the contents of her stomach before her, it coming out very green, like the exorcist.

She panted as her breath slowed.

She began to shiver, feeling like she was in a blizzard, though she could feel her body burning outside.

Her body collapsed completely, now wishing for death.

It didn't come.

It was silence that seemed to awake her from her fever dream.

She felt like screaming, her mouth dripping with saliva.

She heard voices. Scared voices.

Her mind focused on voices until her head moved to the slightly opened door.

As she exited, she saw blood, alot of blood.

Guards and Doctors lie about, bite marks on a majority of them.

Infected citizens lay about, even still roaming, but they didn't seem to know she even existed.

Her boots pretty much made the only sound other than the sighs, moans, groans, and other sounds from the infected.

Zach didn't seem to notice them either, only focusing on the voices that seemed to reach her ears only.

She continued until she ended up on the next floor, even more crowded with infected than the level she was already on.

The voices were louder now, right behind the door.

Wanting to find the owners of the voices, she raised one of her boots and slammed it again the door, denting it. Full of adrenaline, she continued to kick, getting the attention of the nearby infected.

With one last kick, the door fell in to reveal two men in lab coats, both blood splattered and staring at her in horror.

She had to scream, and urge screamed at her to do so.

She listened.

She let out the loudest, most blood curling shriek anyone ever heard.

The infected seemed to swarm, rushing past her, seeing the two survivors.

Zach began to laugh, her laughter getting louder as the doctors screams died down.

Her laughter quited down before turning mute as she left the hospital, glad to see freedom again.

Bodies lay on the ground, blood almost everywhere, more infected rushing past her to get inside the hospital where she had screamed.

A loud growling got her attention as a large amout of weight landed on her.

A man in a hoodie was slashing at her, breaking the binds on her arms, allowing her to pushing off, growling back to show she was infected too.

She was now lost.

She was now infected.

She was now a screamer.


End file.
